1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shunting or towing vehicle to maneuver aircraft on the ground, and particularly a vehicle equipped with an ascent and an immobilizing device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
DE-OS 28 12 434 shows a towing machine used exclusively for moving large aircraft It is intended for rapid towing of empty large aircraft over large distances. The bow wheels are rotatingly supported following their ascent on a ramp and an upward pivoting on the rear platform of the vehicle by a support plate and immobilized there by means of a stationary plate and two mobile plates. This support and immobilization arrangement for the bow wheels is expensive and does not provide adequate protection against so-called stepping out of the front undercarriage in the upward direction, which could lead to tipping of the rear of the aircraft. Furthermore, a device of this type has no front undercarriages with stone guards located in the lower area of the bow wheels, can be immobilized as there is no space available for such stone guards. This space contains a pivotingly supported rear plate, which is drawn by pressure cylinders against the bow wheels.
The vehicle described above is not suitable for the multiple requirements posed relative to shunting vehicles for the purpose of maneuvering aircraft on the ground and is not economical for smaller aircraft.